


Mage of Mystery

by Ashen_Angel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Angel/pseuds/Ashen_Angel
Summary: Noctis and company arrive at the Tomb of the Wise shortly after witnessing the occupation of Insomnia. While Cor is there, as expected, another soul seems to have joined him.(Literally just something I wanted to write after starting the game over, this is kinda self-indulgent. If people enjoy it, I may make more! Thank you for reading! Kinda hate the plot of this game but...it's so fun and the characters are so well done I can't help but love it!)





	Mage of Mystery

            “Ah, there’s the Marshal.”

            Noctis’s head snapped up at the mention of Cor. Sure enough, there he was. The tall man stood outside the tomb like a lion guarding its den, forever alert and ready, but perhaps not just for the tomb. A new soul stood next to the marshal, close at his side as she glanced warily around her surroundings. A shiny staff was strapped to her back, the crystal embedded in it was freshly polished and glistened beautifully under the moonlight. The insignia on her Crownsguard uniform was still intact and free of dust.

            “Since when did the Crownsguard get a new member?” Prompto hopped up towards the front, eyeing Ignis and Gladio curiously.

            “Not sure.” The Shield replied, equally as curious. “I hadn’t heard anything. Specs?”

            “No idea. Perhaps she was to be inducted after the treaty.”

            “I haven’t seen her either,” Noctis mumbled. Despite his grief, even he had to admit he was curious. She must have sensed it, as she saw him coming before Cor did.

            “Oh…you’re here!” The young woman waved her hand a bit shyly. “Sir!”

            “I see them, ___.” Cor chuckled as he clasped her shoulder. “Your Highness! You made it.”

            “Yeah, more or less…” Noctis’s response was a mere murmur.

 

            A collective sigh of relief escaped the group as they exited the Tomb of the Wise. Noctis was holding his head much lighter, and Prompto’s stance had visibly relaxed. That being said, the mystery woman was still staying close to Cor, not really looking any of the four men in the eyes. Even her voice wouldn’t reach an octave higher than a soft-spoken response.

            And of course, it was Prompto to first pipe up.

            “So uh…sir, who’s your friend?”

            “Ah,” Cor slowed down to a halt, offering the young woman a smile before turning to the others. Was that a bit of mischief twinkling in his eyes? Surely not. “Your Highness, this is ___ Incognia. She’s still a bit green, but she’s been under my tutelage for the past two years.”

            All eyes turned to the young woman, who immediately shrank under the attention. “Sir, please.” ___ practically groaned at the marshal before immediately plastering on a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “As he said…my name is ___ Incognia. I’m a…recent addition to the Crownguard…sorta. Not really…official just yet.”

            Cor snorted, tapping on the crystal of the woman’s staff. “Says the woman who practically turned that pack of sabertusk into a pile of ashes all by herself.”

            A bit of color rose up in ___’s cheeks as she shot Cor an incredulous look. “That was…pure reflex. Nothing special.”

            “Don’t let this soft-spoken attitude fool you,” Cor cut her off. “She’s just shy around new people. Give her some time to warm up to you…she’s one hell of a fighter.”

            ___ busied herself with adjusting the crystal in her staff as the small group took in the newcomer. It wasn’t unusual for women to join the Crownguard, but none of them had ever seen a mage. Not many people dedicated themselves to such an arcane craft. Even Noctis and his group only used elemental grenades.

            “So,” Ignis chimed and ___ stiffened to attention. “Can you tell us more about your combat tendencies? It would be helpful in devising a strategy.”

            “Y-yes! I’m versed in both black magic and white magic, though black magic is my forte. Lightning is the element I feel the most comfortable with, but I’m able to use any element you desire. If you feel overwhelmed, come to me and I can set up a temporary barrier so you can rest for a moment…” the young woman trailed off, suddenly looking down. “So uh…basically I can bend to any need you have when it comes to magic.”

            “You’ll see her in action soon enough.” Cor suddenly focused on something past the rocks before them. “MT’s ahead. ___? Firebomb them.”

            “Yessir!”

            All the shyness suddenly left the woman as she snatched up her staff and racing off ahead. Noctis made a go to provide backup for the woman but was stopped by Cor’s outstretched hand. “No…” he said quietly. “I want you to see what she can do.”

            ___ quickly snuck around to the rear of the squad of MT’s, pausing only once in a while to check for patrols. She kept low to the ground, using her small figure to her advantage as she flitted about the sparse cover before scrambling up a particularly tall rock, standing tall with her staff held high in her arms. Noctis could see her lips move, but couldn’t make out the words they formed. But the crystal on her staff definitely understood her.

            A crackle of embers erupted from the translucent crystal. Tiny tongues of flame converged together before weaving into an enormous ball of fire. ___ swung her staff in a wide sweep, a warcry escaping her lips as it whistled towards the group of metal men. Crimson light flashed in the center of two axemen, sending shards of white-hot metal flying through the air as the fireball exploded. A whole squadron…obliterated within ten seconds.

            An exhausted laugh escaped the mage, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She looked over her shoulder and gave them a dazzling smile and one enthusiastic thumbs-up.

            Cor was right. One hell of a fighter.


End file.
